The invention relates to an arrangement for operating an exhaust gas aftertreatment device, in particular of a motor vehicle, having a plurality of active sensors and a control module, which comprises at least one voltage supply unit, to which the sensors are operatively connected.
An exhaust gas aftertreatment device, which serves to reduce the pollutants present in the exhaust gas, is generally connected to the exhaust side of modern internal combustion engines. Such exhaust gas aftertreatment devices comprise a plurality of exhaust gas aftertreatment units such as, for example, catalytic converters, particle filters or the like. In order to ensure a long-term operating reliability, a number of sensors, which monitor/register the performance of the exhaust gas aftertreatment device or the various exhaust gas aftertreatment units, or their effect on the exhaust gas, are assigned to the exhaust gas aftertreatment device. For this purpose the sensors are operatively connected to a control module to which they deliver their signals. The signals are generally evaluated in the control module, and if necessary, for example, a warning display is activated for the driver of a motor vehicle. So-called “active sensors” are often used as sensors. These differ from the so-called “passive sensors” in that in order to fulfill their function they need electrical power, which is fed from outside. For this purpose the active sensors are connected to a voltage supply unit of the control module. The active sensors, also referred to as passive transducers, make it possible to determine static and virtually static measured variables.